Victory of Humankind
by TNM-Writer
Summary: "Well, there was a girl named Alexandra Potter who…" Crazy things had happened to her before, but this was overdoing it. Nicolette Di Angelo explains to a determined Percy why she's leaving Camp so soon after the war ends. And it's about Alexandra. Fem!Harry, slight Fem!Nico. T for cussing.
1. A girl named Alexandra Potter

"So, where are you going to go now?" A familiar voice said behind me, and I turned away from the border of Camp Half Blood to look; Percy stood behind me, hands in his pockets, looking at me with carefully blank eyes.

"Nowhere…yet." This word quenched the hope growing in his eyes. "I'm waiting for something, first. Then I'll go."

It was supposed to happen today. It's the last thing I remember clearly, every little detail was engrained into my head. I would go back once it happened.

"Waiting for what?" Percy pushed, frowning, his disinterested mask breaking; he looked worried. It hurt, to see him like this because of me. But I needed to go back at one point.

"Things." I shrugged, and looked up at the sky. "I'd rather you not get involved."

"Then stay here!" Percy pleaded. "Everyone here loves you."

I snorted. "Of course; I saved their asses, _of course_ they're going to love me. That doesn't dissuade the fact that I'm a Daughter of Hades, and this won't last for long."

"Then let us come with you." Percy said, coming closer, so that he was looking down at me with a pleading expression.

"Us?" I questioned. "Grover has Juniper to think about, Rachel can't leave camp, Annabeth is busy rebuilding, and you're the big hero. I don't think there will be any 'us' coming with me."

He took a shaky breath. "Yes, they have things here to do…but then let _me_ come with you."

"You don't even know the situation yet." I pointed out, trying to make him change his mind; this son of Poseidon was stubborn as a mule. "I could be going to jump in Tartarus for all you know."

He looked a little green. "You aren't, are you?"

"No, I'm antisocial, not suicidal, moron." I rolled my eyes. "It's the meaning, is all. Don't agree to things before you know what you're doing." That's what got me killed.

"Then explain it to me." Percy demanded in a hard voice.

I was silent, staring into his eyes. He looked rather uncomfortable as time drew on, because no one could look into my eyes for too long, it was just our nature.

"You're not going to give up until I do." I stated, face the picture of annoyance. "You're going to follow me if I don't tell you."

He had the decency to blush sheepishly.

"And what if I had been going to Shadow Travel to get where I was going?" I asked.

"Mrs. O'Leary." That was all the answer I needed. With a groan, I broke our eye contact, and sighed.

"Fine, but you make a mess out of this, and I'll beat the shit out of you, Hero of Olympus or not." I growled at him, and he grinned triumphantly. "Seriously, Percy. If I – and you, now – mess up, it could lead to something big and bad."

"How bad?"

"Another war." Percy was silent, still. This answer only worried him even more, but it wasn't like I cared. Being blunt was something I did.

Percy swallowed. "Start talking."

"We better sit down for this." I said, and sat on the ground, leaning against Thalia's Pine. "You know how people who go to Elysium can apply for Rebirth?"

"Yeah…" There was weariness in his voice.

"Well, there was a girl named Alexandra Potter who…"

**.oO~*~Oo.**

**This is an experiment. I don't know if I can do it. I hope people like this.**


	2. Story of the Past: Alexandra

"_Well, aren't you a curious mind…_" I nearly jumped when the voice filled my head, almost falling off the stool. McGonagall shifted a little next to me. "_No, no need to be afraid, Ms. Potter. I'm here to see which house you'd fit into. Now, lets see…Hmm…Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…So, where shall I put you?_"

_Not Slytherin_ I thought desperately, gripping the edges of my stool._ Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, please._

"_Not Slytherin, eh?_" The Sorting Hat replied. "_Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that – no? Well, if you're sure – better be _GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers from every table except for the Slytherins erupted into cheers, and Alexandra could hear over everyone, the twins shouting 'We got Potter! We got Potter!'. It made her blush slightly, as she took off the hat and handed it back to the Professor. Hurrying her way over to the Gryffindor table, she sat down between the Granger girl and the Thomas boy. She made sure that there was a space for Ron to sit at, if he got sorted into Gryffindor as well.

And he did. After Percy, Ron's older brother congratulated him, Dumbledore rose, and the hall quieted.

"Welcome." Dumbledore said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." He sat down, to clapping and cheering as well, while all Alexandra could do was stare.

"Is he – a bit mad?" Alexandra whispered to Percy.

"Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Alex?" Percy replied, and Alexandra blinked.

When had the food arrived?

**.oO~*~Oo.**

The week had started off well enough, Alexandra supposed. She'd gotten a Nimbus Two Thousand from McGonagall for the Quidditch team, and Wood was a pretty nice person, explaining to her what everything was and all. The year was going great, and she loved her classes (sans Potions)! She was pretty good at Charms.

The only bump in the road so far had been the Midnight Duel (as Ron dubbed the thing, to her irritation) that had led her, Ron, Neville and Hermione to finding the three headed dog in the third corridor. At least now they knew why students weren't allowed there. Hermione was refusing to speak to them, and Neville was still a little scared that he might get dragged off into another adventure to come near Ron and I. But, with Hermione's overly bossy attitude, I couldn't help but feel a little relieved that she wasn't talking to us. It got annoying when someone was constantly trying to tell you what to do.

Halloween even started off good! Before, at the Durselys, it had been a forbidden holiday, for 'freakishness' in their words. After finding out that her parents had died on that day ruined it only a little for Alexandra, but she was just happy that she was able to celebrate it at all. She couldn't wait for the feast that evening as well.

It was in Charms, though, when things started to go downhill.

"You're saying it wrong! Its Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long." Hermione was saying, one table over, where she and Ron were made unwilling partners. Alexandra held in a groan at this.

"You do it, then, if you're so clever!" Ron had snarled this, and she almost thought he sounded like a wolf for a moment.

Hermione, though, was happy to do so, as she rolled up her sleeves. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather rose off the desk, hovering above everyone's heads in clear view. There were some stares and whispers, before Professor Flitwick (the tiny one who fell off his chair when he called my name in roll every lesson).

"Oh, well done!" He was clapping very hard; wouldn't he fall off his stack of books? "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

By the end of class, Ron could out growl a werewolf with his mood. "It's no wonder no one can stand her; she's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone pushed past Alexandra roughly, running past. Alexandra caught a glimpse of tears, and blinked at the girl. Hermione's back disappeared around the corridor bend, which was when she decided to say something.

"I think she heard you."

"So? She must've noticed she's got no friends." Ron looked a bit guilty; despite the fact that he acted as though he didn't care he just put a girl in tears.

Despite this reasoning, Alexandra couldn't keep the thought of Hermione crying off her head. It reminded her so much of herself back in Primary School. No one had wanted to be her friend, either, and sometimes it led to her being in tears. After all, it earned her the nickname Crybaby Allie back then. She had coped in being friendless with crying; could Hermione be coping by trying to help others, but so much that she came across as bossy?

…When had she become a physiologist anyways?

Hermione didn't show up for any of the other classes that day, and Alexandra had heard Parvarti and Lavender saying something about locking herself in the girls' bathroom. Had Ron's words hurt her that much?

It was at the Halloween Feast that Alexandra really started to get worried. Hermione couldn't stay in the bathroom all night. She wouldn't, would she?

It was about this time that Quirrell came rushing into the hall, looking ready to wet his pants…robe… Actually, Alexandra mused, as she peered closer; it seems he already had.

"Toll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know." With these parting words, the stuttering Professor sank to the ground in a dead faint.

For a moment, all Alexandra could think as the students started screaming was; _Whoa, seriously? A troll? Awesome!_ And then;_ Oh shit, Hermione!_

"Perfects!" Dumbledore roared, bringing silence throughout the hall. "Lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Percy, the King of bossiness, was in the zone, it seemed. "Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a Perfect!"

Ron was ready to blame the troll getting in on Peeves, the castle Poltergeist, but Alexandra wasn't in the mood.

"Ron, we have to find Hermione." Alexandra snapped, effectively shutting the red head up.

"What about her? Why?"

"She doesn't know about the troll!"

Ron was hesitant, and glanced around. "Oh, alright, but Percy better not see us."

They ducked behind some Hufflepuffs, and quickly started running towards the girls' bathrooms. They heard footsteps, and Ron jumped, saying something about Percy, before pulling her behind a Griffin statue with her. But, instead of Percy coming, it was Snape. Ron made to follow him, but Alexandra grabbed his robe and pulled him back.

"We haven't got time for this." Alexandra hissed. "Let's find Hermione and get back to the Common Room before they notice we're gone."

Ron looked displeased, but agreed. Alexandra sighed, and ran a hand through her shaggy black hair before readjusting her glasses.

"Wait a moment." Ron said suddenly, scrunching up his nose. "Do you smell something?"

Alexandra blinked, and took a breath – and promptly gagged. "Don't trolls smell bad?"

Ron was pale as one of the ghosts that prowled the castle, staring behind her. "Y-y-yes."

She turned around. There was a troll lumbering toward them, carrying a menacing club with it. Alexandra felt herself squeal, as she jumped a foot into the air. Grabbed by Ron, he drug her into the nearest chamber – which just happened to be the bathroom Hermione was in. The troll, though, was not deterred and followed them inside. Hermione let out a high pitched scream.

As the two braver Gryffindors dove to the side, Hermione could only back towards the opposite side of the chamber, and was trying to sink into the floor. That, or keep from fainting. As the troll advanced, it started to knock sinks off the walls in its glee.

"Uh, um…" Alexandra desperately tried to think of what to do. "CONFUSE IT!"

"Oy, pea-brain!" Ron yelled as Alexandra started running, straight under it, towards Hermione.

It didn't do anything when Ron through the pipe, but the insult got to it. The troll turned towards Ron, giving Alexandra the opportunity to grab Hermione's hand and try to pull her towards the doors.

"Come on, run, and run!" The yells that came from Alexandra did nothing to motivate Hermione to flee for her life, but it made the troll go berserk and start after the nearest person.

Which was Ron. And he had no way of escape.

Alexandra saw the fact that her first friend was about to get killed by a troll, and did something that could have been either the bravest thing ever, or the stupidest. Taking a flying leap, she fastened herself around the troll's neck, which it didn't notice, but it certainly noticed the wand she'd stuck up its nose. The beast howled, and tried to get at her.

That was when she heard Ron shout. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club started rising out of the trolls grasp, right above its head, and then dropped with a thud that echoed around the room. The troll swayed and then fell straight back, and which meant that Alexandra was squished between the floor and the troll.

"Is it – dead?" Hermione asked.

While her voice was muffled, and she was getting uncomfortable under the troll (she was stuck), Alexandra's voice was still heard. "I don't think so; just knocked out. Now, can someone GET THIS BLOODY THING OFF ME?!"

**.oO~*~Oo.**

What had happened with the troll seemed to clench it; Hermione, Ron and Alexandra were best friends and partners in crime. Alexandra would say this because they were still trying to figure out who was going to steal the Philosophers Stone, and when, though they all suspected it to be Snape. Fluffy, the Cerberus that guarded the trap door, was always growling when they passed, which didn't help their anxiety.

Easter Holidays, though, were laden with tests, homework and quizzes. The exams were coming up soon, and it seemed the Professors wanted to kill off all the hopeless ones with so much work. Or, at least, that's how they saw it.

This was how they Ron and Alexandra found themselves drug off to the library to study. It wasn't that she didn't like to study, but it was hard to concentrate so long and sit still for Alexandra. She was more of a hands-on-learning kind of person, not the memorize-everything-to-get-good-grades person like Hermione was. Ron just wasn't a learning person at all.

But what they hadn't thought would be there was. Hagrid was in the library.

"Hagrid!" Ron said, shuffling over to the half giant. "What are you doing in the library?" He was obviously trying to have an excuse to stop studying.

Hagrid quickly hid something behind his back that set Alexandra on alert. "Jus' lookin'. An' what're you lot up ter?" He then became suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago." Ron bragged, and Alexandra quietly face palmed as Hermione sighed. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Philosophers St-"

"Shhh!" Hagrid interrupted, and Alexandra mentally sighed in relief at having not to be the one to do so. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

Alexandra stepped forward, deciding to take the reins from Ron. "There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact, about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy-"

"SHHHH!" Okay, that was a bit annoying. "Listen – come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh-"

"See you later, then." Alexandra cut in.

Hagrid nodded, and shuffled out of the library.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" Hermione said a couple moments later.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" Alexandra asked.

"I'm going to see what section he was in." Ron said; another excuse to stop studying, but Alexandra wasn't going to complain. He came back after a few minuets, and slammed a pile of books on the table.

"Dragons!" He whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland_; _From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide_."

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him." She said. "But why would he be looking up all this stuff up out of the blue?"

"Yeah, it's against our laws; Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that." Ron was. "It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping Dragons in the back garden – anyways, you can't tame a dragon, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got from the wild ones in Romania."

When had Ron become so knowledgeable?

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" Alexandra wondered; it really would be cool if she could see one without it biting her head off or burning her to a crisp.

"Of course there are; Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you." Ron said in a tone that was more familiar on Hermione. "Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"So what on earths has Hagrid gotten up to?" Hermione whispered.

An hour later, they found out. Hagrid had a Dragon egg. Alexandra couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice as she and Hagrid discussed what the Dragon would be – after all, she had always wanted to see a dragon, especially after entering the Wizarding World.

**.oO~*~Oo.**

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, which was the complete opposite of the headache Alexandra was nursing as the after effects of facing Voldemort-Quirrell in the chamber, even after staying in the Hospital Wing.

The end of the year feast would cheer her mood up. All she needed was something loaded with sugar.

"And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully, your heads are all a little fuller than they were…you have a whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before the next year starts." Dumbledore said. "Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy two."

The Slytherins were cheering madder than Uncle Vernon during a rugby game on the telly. It made Alexandra's stomach churn.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin." Dumbledore smiled. "However, recent events must be taken into account." The room went still; Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Ahem. I have a few last minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…" He paused. "First, to MR. Ronald Weasley." Ron blushed so hard he looked purple. "For the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor was cheering louder than Slytherin had, and Alexandra could hear Percy bragging. "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

Silence after, in anticipation.

"Second, to Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Hermione seemed to burst into tears of happiness, as Gryffindor started cheering again, but the next words made the whole room deadly silent. "Third, to Miss Alexandra Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage in the face of evil, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The cheers after were loud enough that Alexandra's head ache became a migraine on par with an elephant sitting on her.

"There are all kinds of courage." Dumbledore said, making them quiet. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

The shy boy was covered in hugs as it was as though an explosion rocked the hall with the cheers. The trio of friends stood up to cheer for the meekest Gryffindor, and Alexandra noticed that Malfoy was about as pale as the Bloody Baron.

"Which means." Dumbledore called over the noise level. "We need a little change of decoration."

The drapes, which had turned green and silver upon Slytherin's apparent win, became gold and red for Gryffindor. The feast was spent in good cheer for all those who weren't snakes, and for once in her life, Alexandra felt she might just cry because of happiness instead of sorrow.

**.oO~*~Oo.**

**Yup. I made the second chapter already. I couldn't stop myself. I just want to get these past tellings over with… I used a lot of the book in this. I don't really care. **

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON!**


	3. Story of the Past: Alexandra II

If there was one thing that Alexandra hated more than Brussels sprouts, it was a cocky, moronic blonde. The first she had met to inspire such hatred had been Draco Malfoy, her rival at Hogwarts. The second was Gilderoy Lockhart. Her first most impressionable meeting with the blonde writer was at Flourish and Botts, when the Weasleys were all going to get their school supplies. She'd been rescued from the Durselys by Ron and his older brothers, Fred and George, in their flying car (which, she couldn't help but admit, was much better than driving on the road, even if the twins were inexperienced drivers.).

It was after a little 'adventure' in Knockturn that ended in Hagrid having to save her that after sometime, they went to Flourish and Botts. There was a large sign outside that had the picture of a pompous blonde with a large smile and books on it; GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 PM to 4:30 PM.

I instantly hated him the moment I even glanced at his face. Everyone but Mrs. Weasley and Hermione had similar reactions to my sneer.

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole book list!"

Just another reason not to meet him.

The crowd was mostly made up of witches around the Weasley matriarch's age, all pushing against the others to get a look at the Lockhart guy. A harried wizard was trying to calm them all down, to no success.

"Oh, there you are, good." Mrs. Weasley was doing a last check of her appearance as the line got smaller. "We'll be able to see him in a minute…."

It was then that the imbecile himself came into view, wearing blue robes, smiling brightly at everyone. It made her want to barf, but she heard Hermione give a romantic sigh and nearly got whiplash from turning her head so quickly to look at the other twelve year old.

"Out of the way, there." An irate wizard in purple robes snarled as he pushed by Ron. "This is for the Daily Prophet-"

"Big deal." Ron mumbled to Alexandra as the wizard passed.

Lockhart seemed to have heard Ron, and looked at him, and then Alexandra. He leapt to his feet, eyes still trained on her, and she wanted to run at the greedy look in his eyes.

"It can't be Alexandra Potter?" He shouted, drawing attention; the crowd parted easily, whispering in excitement.

Lockhart dove forward and grabbed her arm in a vice grip – Alexandra shot a look that screamed 'help me' to the Weasleys, and the twins reached forward to grab her, but were too late. They were at the front of the crowd, Lockhart had positioned her next to him, and the irate photographer was clicking away at his thrice damned camera.

"Nice big smile, Alexandra." Lockhart said through his teeth, which were in the biggest smile she'd seen yet. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

All she could do was frown, flushed with embarrassment. When the blue eyed man let go of her arm, she tried to dive towards the Weasleys but Lockhart threw an arm around her shoulder, keeping her at his side. This was so demeaning, and all Alexandra wanted to do was knee him where it hurt.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Lockhart said loudly, and very dramatically. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!" Why did she suddenly get the feeling that Lockhart was going to be like a parasite on her? "When young Alexandra here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, she only wanted to buy my autobiography – which, I shall be happy to present her now, free of charge-" The crowd applauded, as well as Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. The others sent them reproachful looks (or, Mr. Weasley was busy trying to act like he wasn't here). "She had no idea that she would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. She and her schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and delight in announcing that this September; I will be taking up the post of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd ate it up, and Alexandra soon found herself carrying the whole set of Lockhart's books. Lumbering under the weight of them all, she hurried back to the Weasleys, and straight to Ginny. The younger girl flushed slightly, at having her personal hero and role model coming up to her.

"You have these." Alexandra said, tipping the books into the cauldron. "I'll buy my own-"

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" A familiar voice sneered, and Alexandra turned to come face to face with Malfoy. Wasn't one annoying blonde enough for today? "Famous Alexandra Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave her alone, she didn't want all that!" Ginny said angrily, face red; it was the first time she had spoken in Alexandra's presence.

"Potter, you've got yourself a little puppy!" Drawled Malfoy, and Ginny went completely scarlet.

Ron and Hermione had fought their way through the throng of people to them, and Ron looked at Malfoy as if he were a piece of gum stuck to his shoe.

"Oh, it's you." He said. "Bet you're surprised to see Alex here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley." Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all these."

Ron was just as red as his hair now, and you could almost see the anger in his eyes. As he started towards the cocky Malfoy, Alexandra and Hermione quickly grabbed him by his jacket.

"Ron!" Mr. Weasley came over. He appeared to be struggling with keeping the twins in check. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley."

Mr. Weasley spun around to face the man that had placed a hand on Malfoy's shoulder, sneering exactly like him. They looked related, both having high features, silver eyes, and platinum blonde hair, though his was long and he had a cane in his other hand. It reminded Alexandra about the Smeltings stick Dudley had carried around to whack her with before Hagrid came last year.

"Lucius." Mr. Weasley's voice was cold and hateful.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear." Mr. Malfoy said, smirking. "All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and pulled out from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a battered, old copy of A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration. Alexandra liked the way the book looked, actually; like it had gone through many adventures and survived to live the tale. But maybe that was just her.

"Obviously not." Mr. Malfoy said, with a sneer. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than Ginny or Ron combined, and Alexandra felt the need to sock the senior Malfoy more so than she felt towards Malfoy or Lockhart themselves. It was _him_ that was the disgrace, not Mr. Weasley!

"We have a very different idea of what being a disgrace to the name of wizard, Malfoy." They sounded just as hateful as I did when talking to Malfoy.

"Clearly." Mr. Malfoy replied, as his eyes strayed to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who watched him apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley… and I thought your family could sink no lower-"

Alexandra didn't think, as most likely Mr. Weasley didn't either – they attacked. Mr. Weasley with a punch to the face, and Alexandra with a well-aimed kick to the shin. Ginny's cauldron went flying, and the three of them rammed into the nearest bookshelf, sending dozens of books flying. Alexandra could faintly hear Mrs. Weasley shrieking for them to stop, the twins cheering them on and the assistant trying to break up the fight.

Punches were thrown at random, and she knew she would be having a bruise on her cheek, a black eye and a split lip later, along with other various things, but she knew she was giving the older blonde a hard time, with her and Mr. Weasley's combined efforts.

Suddenly, large hands ripped Mr. Weasley and herself from Malfoy; the older red head had a cut lip, but out of the three of them, Mr. Malfoy and Alexandra were the worst, with more than one injury. She fought dirty, and apparently, so did the Pureblood wizard. Mr. Malfoy thrust the transfiguration book at Ginny, malice in his eyes.

"Here, girl, take your book – it's the best you father can give you." With that, he wrenched out of the grip of their captor – Hagrid, now that she noticed – and started towards the door.

Alexandra knew that if she had laser beam eyes, the Malfoys would have holes through their heads.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur." Hagrid said, straightening the wizard's robes for him. "An' Alexandra, ye shouldn' be getting' inter fi'hts like that." He glanced at her, two which she returned with a cold stare. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that – no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter – bad blood, that's what it is – come on now – let's get outta here."

The assistant already looked ready to throw them out. They quickly hurried out as Mrs. Malfoy began chewing into Mr. Malfoy.

"Didn't think you had it in you, Alex-kinns!" Fred, she thought, said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as did the other twin.

"Right brilliant of you, too!" George chimed. "I don't think I've ever seen a chit get into a brawl, though! Amazing!"

"Down right history worthy!" Fred said.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said happily, grinning as though he'd won the Quidditch world cup. "I can't believe you and Dad did that!"

"I can't believe it either." Hermione said, frowning in disapproval.

"Oh, come on Hermione!" Ron said. "She was standing up for us!"

"Y-yeah!" Ginny chirped, looking all the more awed by Alexandra. "It was amazing!"

"You'll be lucky if he doesn't press charges." Hermione snapped, but no one was listening.

**.oO~*~Oo.**

The second time Alexandra saw Lockhart up close was right after the fiasco with the flying car, and how Dobby had blocked them from getting on the train. Mrs. Weasley had sent Ron a Howler, and afterwards, as they went to Herbology, Lockhart was there; something about 'teaching' Professor Sprout. And then he had the gall to ask to speak with her. It was infuriating; especially because of the looks the other girls were sending her. Really, he was a grown man – little girls should not be having crushes on him!

"Alex." Lockhart said, with a gleaming smile; when had she given him the okay to call her that? "Alex, Alex, Alex."

Alexandra wasn't amused in the slightest.

"When I heard – well, of course, it was my fault. I could have kicked myself." What the bloody hell was this tart badgering on about? "Don't know when I've been more shocked. Flying a car to Hogwarts! Well, of course, I knew at once you'd done it. Stood out a mile. Alex, Alex, Alex."

Why was it that his teeth kept getting brighter? Was it some kind of spell?

"Gave you a taste for publicity, didn't I?" Lockhart said; Alexandra was ready to throw a punch the same way she had a Mr. Malfoy, but right in the kicker. And then again while the man was down. "Gave you the bug. You got onto the front page of the paper with me and you couldn't wait to do it again."

"Oh, no, Professor, see-" Lockhart didn't seem interested in her protests, and her temper was shortening quickly on an already short fuse.

"Alex, Alex, Alex." He said again. "I understand. Natural to want a bit more once you've had that first taste-" Did anyone else notice he sounded a bit like a drug addict? "-and I blame myself for giving you that, because it was bound to go to your head – but see here, young lady, you can't start flying cars to try and get yourself noticed. Just calm down, alright? Plenty of time for that when you're older. Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking! 'It's alright for him; he's an internationally famous wizard already!' But when I was twelve, I was just as much of a nobody as you are now. In fact, I'd say I was more of a nobody! I mean, a few people have heard of you, haven't they? All that business with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Lockhart glanced at the lightning bolt scar visible on her head.

"I know, I know – it's not quite as good as winning Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award five times in a row, as I have – but it's a start, Alex, it's a start!" He gave Alexandra a hearty wink and then strode off.

With a single mind numbing thought, she walked back into Herbology, where they were replanting Mandrakes that day.

_ Dear Merlin, I think his teeth blinded me_. She was seeing spots in her vision shaped like teeth.

**.oO~*~Oo.**

The morning after leaving the Hospital Wing for the regrown arm after the Quidditch Game that resulted in a boneless arm, Alexandra found her two friends in Moaning Myrtles bathroom, still making the Polyjuice Potion. They were determined to find out just who the Heir of Slytherin was.

"It's me." She said, closing the bathroom door behind him. Inside a stall, there was a clunk, splash and gasp, and Hermione's eye peered from the key hole.

"Alex!" She said, throwing the door open to let her through. "You gave us such a fright – come in, how's your arm?"

"Fine." She said.

There was a cauldron on the rim of the toilet, and the crackling beneath it told Alexandra that Hermione had done one of her specialties; water proof fires that she conjured.

"We'd've come to meet you, but we decided to get started on the Polyjuice Potion." Ron explained to her as Alex, with difficulty, locked the stall again. "We've decided this is the safest place to hide it."

Alex began to tell them about Colin, but Hermione interrupted. "We already know – we heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick this morning. That's why we decided we'd better get going-"

"The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy, the better." Snarled Ron. "D'you know what I think? He was in such a foul temper after the Quidditch match, he took it out on Colin."  
Alexandra was so sure that it was Malfoy, as much as she hated to admit it. The last time the assumed, who was going to be the culprit, they turned out tremendously wrong. It seemed that it was always going to be the least likely culprit for them – after all, Quirrell had been so unassuming that they had picked him as not even the last to choose from. And he had Voldemort himself stuck to the back of his head.

"There's something else." Alexandra said, deciding to keep her opinion to herself for now. "Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night."

The two looked awed as Alexandra told them about everything Dobby had told him – or hadn't told him. Hermione and Ron listened agape.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Hermione asked, amazed that she didn't know something like this; actually, Alexandra was a little amazed, too. Hermione knew nearly everything.

"That settles it." Ron said, sounding smugger than ever. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber when he was at school here and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it. It's obvious. Wish Dobby'd told you what kind of monster's in there, though. I want to know how come nobody's noticed it sneaking around the school."

This was like a punch to the gut, as Alexandra realized something; Ron was just as prejudice as Malfoy. But they were on opposite sides of the spectrum, though. Could she have become like this? Was this how all Wizarding kids turned out to be? Everything having to be either bad or good, no in between? Alexandra didn't like this, having a mental battle; confront Ron on it or accept it. She didn't want to lose Ron as her friend. So, she accepted it.

"Maybe it can make itself invisible." Hermione said, prodding leeches to the bottom of the cauldron. "Or maybe it can disguise itself – pretend to be a suit of armor or something – I've read about Chameleon Ghouls-"

Ron groaned, though Alexandra actually found this interesting. "You read too much, Hermione." And then he looked back at Alexandra. "So, Dobby stopped us from getting to the train and broke your arm." He shook his head. "You know what, Alex? If he doesn't stop trying to save your life, he's going to kill you."

"I know, Ron, no need to point the obvious out." Alex said with a roll of her eyes.

Later that day, after classes, not to mention the Potions class fiasco so that Hermione could steal the needed ingredients, everyone went down to the Great Hall for the Dueling Club. The moment Alexandra saw Lockhart, she turned and went to leave - only, the Great Hall doors had shut, and wouldn't open no matter how hard she pulled at them. She even tried pushing, incase she'd had a stupid moment and forgot which way the door went.

"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!" Not to mention the fact that Snape was here too. Did life have it out for her or something? Was she a child's Barbie doll? "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape!" Lockhart flashed a smile; Snape didn't look too happy at the title, or the fact that he was even there to begin with. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry – you'll have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Wouldn't it be good if they finish each other off?" Ron mumbled to Alex.

"I'd gladly scrub cauldrons all year for Snape if he just murdered Lockhart. Who cares about them finishing each other off?" Alex whispered back.

It was as though Snape had heard her, because he looked straight at her with a smirk. She didn't regret it though; scrubbing cauldrons was much better than having Lockhart alive in the world.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other on the platform, and bowed; or, Lockhart did, with too many jazz hands, but Snape just jerked his head. Alex rather agreed with what Snape did; who cared if you gave a bow when your enemy could kill you as you were doing so? Just tilt your head.

"As you see, we are holding out wands in the accepted combative position." Lockhart told the silent crowd. Idiot. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"Damn it." Alex groaned quietly, drooping her head as Ron snorted beside her, as well as some other boys; the girls all glared at her.

"One – two – three -" Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at each other.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape shouted, and Lockhart was blasted off his feet by a scarlet beam of light, flying backwards, wand flying away.

For once in her life, Alexandra gave a cheer along with the Slytherins, and shouted. "Yes! Go Snape!"

This got her a _LOT_ of looks, especially from her house mates. But she didn't care, as long as the Potions professor beat up the golden haired parasite. She even started doing a mental cheer in her mind (Go Sn-Ape! Fight! Fight! GO SNAPE!).

Hermione stood on her tip toes. "Do you think he's alright?"

"I hope not." Alex said, and promptly got wacked by her brunet friend.

"Well, there you have it!" Lockhart said, climbing to his feet, hair on end (_Damnit,_ Alex screamed. _Why won't you die?!_) "That was a Disarming Charm – as you see, I've lost my wand – ah, thank you, Miss Brown – yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying so, it was rather obvious what you were about to do." Okay, what _wasn't_ obvious about waving your arm widely and screaming out the name of the attack? Rather flick your wrist and whisper. But she wasn't going to stop her mental cheering of Snape just because of that. "If I had wanted to stop you, it would have only been too easy – however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"

Snape looked murderous. (_Yeah, kill him, Snape! I don't care if you blame it on me, KILL HIM!_)

"Enough demonstrating!" Lockhart had noticed the look too. "I'm going come amongst you now and put you into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me-"

Snape reached the trio first. "Time to split up the dream team." He sneered. "Weasley, with Finnigan. Potter-" She inched towards Hermione. "I don't think so. Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger – you can partner Miss Bulstrode."

Malfoy strutted over, followed by a brick of a girl. Alexandra was mentally screaming _Oh, come on, Snape! I cheered you on and this is what you do to me? _

"Face your partners!" Lockhart called. "And bow!"

Alex only twitched her head, while Malfoy barely inclined his. Her grip was on her wand, ready to roll her wrist up at the blonde.

"Wands at the ready!" Shouted the moronic blonde. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents – only disarm them – we don't want any accidents – one…two…three-"

Alexandra had started at two, just like Malfoy; if he wanted to play dirty, she'd show him why his father had two black eyes and a sprained nose.

"Expelliarmus." It was said in a whisper, and Malfoy didn't have any warning, as he flew back, wand flying towards her. Alex caught it easily, having good hand eye coordination from Quidditch.

Malfoy growled as he got back over to her, and she tossed him his wand. "Rictusempra!"

Alexandra ducked out of the way, and the silver beam hit someone behind her, who promptly started laughing; a Tickling Charm. "Tarantallegra." She whispered.

Malfoy's feet were pulled into some kind of quick dance, and Lockhart was shouting at everyone to stop. Snape got everyone to do so with a spell, Finite Incantatem. This was when Alexandra noticed Bulstrode had Hermione in a headlock, their wands forgotten on the ground.

With a growl, Alexandra lunged at Bulstrode not holding back as she beat the girl off her friend, and pushed her away, still snarling. Hermione was gasping for breath, and holding her wand tight. Alexandra kicked Bulstrode's wand towards here with narrowed eyes.

"I think I better teach you how to block unfriendly spells." Said Lockhart, who had just realized how blood thirsty a group of twelve year olds could be when they wanted to be. "Let's have a volunteer pair – Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you-"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart." Snape said, gliding over like an overly large bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest of spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the Hospital Wing in a matchbox." Neville's round face went pink. "How about Malfoy and Potter."

This was revenge, she just knew it.

"Excellent idea!" Lockhart said, and gestured for the two to come up to the platform; they glared at each other all the way, and Malfoy ended up standing next to Snape and Alexandra next to Lockhart. She was leaning away from, not caring if it was obvious, which got her amused looks from those in the crowd not in love with him. "Now, Alexandra, when Draco points his wand at you, you do this."

He attempted to do some stupid shit with his wand and dropped it. Alexandra didn't bother to hide her groan of annoyance. She got pitied looks from even the Slytherins.

"Whoops – my wand is a little overexcited." Alexandra didn't want to even think about the innuendos for that sentence. Oh wait, she already did, and now felt sick at even being ten feet away from Lockhart, let alone right next to him.

"Scared?" Malfoy muttered to her with a smirk.

"More like waiting to lose." She replied with, already knowing it was going to end in his favor.

"Three – two – one – go!" Lockhart said with enthusiasm.

The moment Malfoy said Serpensortia, and the snake appeared, Alexandra knew she was doomed for bad luck today.

**.oO~*~Oo.**

It was during the Hogwarts Express, on the way home, that they found out Percy had a girlfriend, the Penelope Clearwater chit from Ravenclaw. This was after the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco, where Alexandra and Ron went in to find Ginny, Lockhart getting his memory wiped, Alexandra killing the monster – a Basilisk – defeating the young Tom Riddle Voldemort, freeing Dobby, getting awards…etcetera, etcetera.

Couldn't she have just _one_ year?

**.oO~*~Oo.**

**Oh, yes, this is much longer than my last chapter. The word count is 4,301 and I have 17 pages; it's at twelve fonts, of course, Times New Roman and double spaced. But still, it's a lot. **


	4. Story of the Past: Alexandra III

Alexandra knew without a doubt that she wanted revenge against Sirius Black. But she also knew that it would have to wait until after Hogwarts, or at least until the week end, to go gallivanting off to find the murderer. So, when they got to a compartment , instead of going over assassination plans in her head, she stayed quiet. There was a shabby, ill looking man sleeping in there; she didn't want to wake him with mental rants.

"Who do'ya reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and the door closed.

"Professor R J Lupin." Hermione whispered at once.

"How'd you know that?"

"Ron, its Hermione." Alexandra rolled her eyes, and brushed a piece of her now mid back length hair out of her eyes. "You should be used to her all knowing powers – I certainly am."

Ron snorted, and Hermione huffed. "If you must know, it's on his suit case." She point to the luggage on the rack.

"Wonder what he teaches?" Ron asked, frowning at Lupin's pale face.

"Oh, I don't know." Alexandra said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "What teaching spot is open nearly every year? Which teaching spot hasn't had a single Professor for more than a single school year for nearly forty years now? Must be Herbology."

Ron blushed. "Yeah, well, uh… Damn, now I feel like Crabbe or Goyle."

"Its DADA, obviously." Hermione said with exasperation. "Sometimes, Ronald, I wonder what you've filled that head of yours with."

"Quidditch and Chess, Hermione." Alexandra answered.

"Oh, yes, and yours is about the same – except instead of Chess, you've got sarcastic remarks and dirty jokes." Hermione shot back.

"Ah, feeling the love, guys." Alexandra patted the place over her heart, a smile on her face. "Feeling the _tremendous_ love."

There was a soft snort from the sleeping man, who shuffled in his sleep. Brought back to the original point by this near wake up, Ron leaned forward.

"Well, I hope he's up to it." He said, looking doubtful. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? Anyways…what were you going to tell us?"

Oh yeah.

Not long after explaining to them, Hermione started off. "Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh, Alexandra…you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Alex."

"Me? Look for trouble? No, you don't say." Alexandra muttered, but at the unamused looks, she sighed. "I don't look for the trouble, Hermione; it finds me."

"Oh yes, because going after Quirrell was trouble 'finding' you. Going into the Chamber was trouble 'finding' you. Not you going after it." Hermione said.

Alex was silent for a moment. "Point taken. No promises, though; I do rather have an urge to go beat the living crap out of him more than I did Mr. Malfoy."

"I was about to say 'How thick would Alex have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?' but..." Ron looked at her. "Its not thickness. Its insanity."

"I agree completely." Alexandra said with a tilt of her lips. She was trying to lift the mood; they seemed more frightened of Black than she herself was. "But if he's anything like Lockhart, then I'll bring him back to life to do the deed over, and over, and over, and ov-"

"We get it!" Hermione said. "Lockhart was a right git-"

"Try self centered, over confident, fame crazed, cocky, blonde-"

"Whats wrong with blondes?"

"Ever noticed that its always the blondes that tend to do that kind of stuff? Mr. Malfoy and Malfoy Jr. for example, and lets not forget Colin with that camera of his."

"Oh yeah."

"Boys!" Hermione snapped. "Or, uh, both of you. Dear merlin, Alex, your more like a boy than a girl sometimes. We are getting off track here."

Ron blinked. "Oh yeah. Anyways, no one knows how he got out of Azkaban." He looked uncomfortable as he said this. "No ones ever done it before. And he was a top security prisoner too."

"But they'll catch him, wont they?" Hermione asked earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him, too…"

"Well, if they don't, I'll go after him some more and knock him out with my sexiness." Alexandra said with a jaunty flip of her hair, half lidded eyes, and 'seductive' smile.

They burst into giggles a moment later, before they heard something.

"Whats that noise?" Ron said suddenly.

It was a faint sort of whistle.

"Its…coming from my trunk." Alexandra said suspiciously, and grabbed her trunk off the rack. Opening it, she pulled out the Pocket Sneakoscope Ron had gotten her. It was spinning and glowing brilliantly.

They talked about why it could be going off, which included Ron suggesting that they go to Dervish and Banges in Hogsmeade to get it looked at. The mention of the little town made Alexandra's mood sour; she hadn't gotten the signature before leaving the Durselys after blowing up Marge. She stuffed the Sneakoscope in a particularly bad set of Uncle Vernon's socks and then put the trunk back on the rack.

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked keenly. "I've read it's only the entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain-"

"Yeah, I think it is." Ron said offhandedly. "But that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!"

"What's that?"

Alexandra kept silent, sulking unnoticeably.

"It's a sweetshop." Ron had a dreamy look on his face. "Where they've got everything…Pepper Imps – they make you smoke at the mouth – and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck on in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next class."

The sulking became a little more noticeable as Alexandra slouched down in her seat. Damn, this wasn't doing any good for her.

"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed eagerly. "In Sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion , and the Shrieking Shacks supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain."

That was more like it. She felt much better about not going to a place with haunted houses and inns related to goblin rebellions; that made it feel like a history class, and she always slept through those.

"Oh, and the massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while your sucking on them." Ron was saying, having not listened to a single word Hermione had said.

Hermione looked outraged, and turned away from the candy obsessed red head. "Wont it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?"

She didn't want to ruin it for the girl, and so instead of answering, pulled on a jaunty smile. "Oh, Hermione Granger, wanting to get out of school? The horror! The tragedy! The catastrophe! The zombie apocalypse must be coming!"

Ron snorted, and then paused. "What's a zombie?"

She smirked as the conversation was averted as Hermione began to explain to Ron what a Zombie was. And then other Muggle conceptions of Magical Creatures. Sometime later, it seemed to be the yearly Malfoy appearance on the train.

"Well, look who it is." Malfoy said in his usual lazy drawl, opening the door. "Potty and the Weasel."

"Ah, hello there Barbie." Alexandra greeted with a fake smile. "Out of your dream house then? Where's the pink corvette?"

Hermione snorted quietly, being the only one to understand; Lupin stirred a little.

Malfoy seemed to ignore the insult, and turned to Ron. "I heard your father got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?"

"And how would you know that happens?" Alexandra asked. "Did it happen to your own?"

Malfoy growled, but then noticed the man in the car sleeping. "Who's that?"

"New teacher." Alexandra said with a smirk, and kicked up her feet onto the edge of the space between Ron and Lupin on their seat. "What were you saying, Barbie Princess?"

Malfoy pinked in his cheeks, obviously getting the Princess part of the insult, and his eyes narrowed. He wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose.

"C'mon." He muttered resentfully to his goons as they disappeared. Ron was massaging his knuckles, and looked determined.

"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year." He said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to do An Alex-"

"Ron, be careful." Hermione hissed.

At the same time, Alexandra exclaimed. "When did An Alex become a term?"

"After you beat up Malfoy Sir with Dad." Ron said with a smirk.

"Well, why didn't I know of this? I could've threatened Malfoy with it!" Alexandra said, and then lowered her voice to a rough baritone to imitate manliness. "I'm ganna give you An Alex if you don't stop calling Hermione a Mudblood." And then next, she rose her voice to a squeaky high sound. "Oh, no, don't hurt me, Alexandra! I promise I wont call Granger that anymore, please spare me!"

Ron threw back his head and laughed. "Merlin, what I would give to see Malfoy begging…"

"Chudley Cannons." Alex said simply.

"Huh?" Hermione said, brow furrowing.

"What Ron wouldn't give. It's the Chudley Cannons." Alexandra repeated. "Duh."

The rest of the ride consisted smoothly but soon enough, they were slowing down.

"We cant be there yet." Hermione said, checking her watch.

"So why're we stopping?" Alexandra asked, a feeling of dread filling her.

Being the closest to the door, Alexandra stood and stuck her head out the door. Along the train, more heads were doing the same. Suddenly the train came to a full stop, and the thuds and clangs symboled that luggage was falling. With out warning, the whole train's lamps were clicked off and they were plunged into darkness.

"Whats going on?" Ron hissed from behind her.

"Ouch!" Hermione gasped. "Ron, that was my foot!"

"Bwahaha, I'm the Boogey Man!"

"Alex, shut up and sit down. No time for fooling around."

"Aw come on." Alexandra pouted as she shut the door and sat down. "Do you think we've broken down?"

"Dunno…"

Alexandra could see the faint outline of Ron unfogging the windows and looking outside.

"There's something moving out there." The Weasley informed them. "I think people are coming aboard."

"Well, aren't we a bad horror movie." Alexandra said.

"Alex." Hermione groaned.

"Sorry, sorry, wont happen again."

The compartment door was suddenly flung open, and someone fell on top of her, face pushed into the crack between her breasts. The pervert squeaked, and threw himself off Alexandra.

"Like what you felt?" Alex asked sarcastically. "'Cause that's the last time you're coming near my boobs…who ever you are."

"Sorry!" It was Neville, who was more than likely as red as Ron. "D'you know whats going on? Ouch! Sorry!"

"Well, hullo Neville, come join the party." Alex said in monotone as he once again got his face in her chest. "Left boob and right boob welcome you back."

He threw himself onto the floor with a gasp. "Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry."

"Ah, its fine. Just tell me, did they feel nice to you?" Alex smirked at her own question, not really caring, but it was nice to hear the blonde boy squirm.

Another person soon came in, which was Ginny, and ended up sitting on Ron's lap.

"Quiet!" A hoarse voice whispered after another one of Alexandra's crude jokes.

Professor Lupin had woken up, and the tip of his wand was lit.

"OOOh, are you the Grim Reaper?" Alex cackled.

"ALEX, SHUT UP!" Ron finally shouted.

"Only trying to get everyone off their pity parties, sheesh."

"Stay where you are." Lupin ordered, though he'd smirked in amusement at her.

The compartment door slid open a third time.

"Oh, really, maybe its death come to join us; not like we're already cramped." Alex muttered sarcastically, though they all heard her.

And then she looked up.

"Huh…" She whispered as the air chilled to below 0 degrees. "Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear."

And that was when the woman's screaming voice filled her head and she blacked out.

**.oO~*~Oo.**

"Sibyll Trelawney, Divination Teacher." Alexandra read aloud to the trap door on the ceiling of the Astronomy Tower ceiling. "Well, that's nice to know, but HOW THE RUDDY HELL DO WE GET UP THERE?"

As if on command, the trap door opened, and a silvery latter came down. Alexandra stared at it for a moment.

"Well…" She paused, and swallowed. "That was unexpected."

"Ladies first." Ron said to her.

"Oh, so I'm a lady now, am I?" Alexandra muttered, but started climbing up.

Weirdest class room ever. Even worse than 'Dungeon Where I Shall Torture Bad Students' classroom.

"Where is she?" Ron asked, having come up after her (much to Hermione's irritation at being denied a 'ladies' privilege.).

"Welcome." A voice said behind them, and they jumped. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

Trelawney was crazy looking with wild brown hair, big circular glasses that put Alexandra's to shame and made her eyes seemed gigantic. Then there was the multicolored beaded shrawl she was wearing. Lavender and Parvarti were having a field day about what fashion cruelty it was.

"Sit, my children, sit." Trelawney gestured to the armchairs, and she, Ron, and Hermione sat at the same one. "Welcome to Divination. My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the school clouds my Inner Eye."

No one said a word.

"So you have all chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you." She said. "At the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you…Books can take you only so far in this field…" Hermione seemed startled. "Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the are of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future." She went on, and then turned to Neville. "It is a Gift granted to a few. You, boy." She said to him. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so." Neville replied nervously.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear." Trelawney said, firelight glinting of her earrings. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear." She turned to Parvarti. "Beware a red haired man."

"Oooh." Alexandra whispered to Ron menacingly in fake suspicion. "What did you do this time, Ronald?"

Parvarti gulped, looking at Ron in fear (as he was right behind her) and edged her chair away from him a little. Ron and Hermione shot her looks, to which she smiled sheepishly.

"Couldn't help myself, sorry."

"I wonder, dear." Trelawney was saying to Lavender. "If you could pass me the largest silver tea pot?"

Lavender looked relieved to be up and standing, quickly doing so for the crazy professor.

"Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading – it will happen on Friday, the sixteenth of October." Oh, darn, Alexandra had been so sure it would've been the thirteenth. Lavender trembled.

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf and come to me, I will fill it. Then, sit down and drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on the saucer and wait for the tea to drain away. Then, give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six on Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear." She caught Neville by the arm. "After you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

Sure enough, Neville broke his first cup, a pink one, and got a blue one as a second.

Ron and Alexandra paired up and got their cups filled quickly. Drinking the scalding tea at a slow pace, she watched amused as Ron down his, and followed the instructions.

"Right." Ron said, handing it to her. "What can you see in mine?"

Alexandra swallowed the last bit of tea, swirled it three times, and turned the cup upside down on the saucer, before looking. "Hmm… A lot of soggy brown stuff. Perhaps it means you need you go use number two."

Ron stared at her. Shaking his head, he took his own cup back, and looked.

"Let me try." Ron said. "Well, it's got a crooked sort of cross." He checked the book. "That means I'm going to have 'trails and suffering' – well isn't that dreary – but theres a thing that could be the sun. Hang on…that means 'great happiness…so I'm going to suffer but be very happy."

"Sounds like every time I go to the library." Alexandra mused. "I suffer through reading, but the results make me happy; not failing a test!"

Ron sighed, and then took her cup. "My turn…Theres a blob a bit like a bowler hat." He said. "Maybe your going to work for the ministry."

Alex snorted, and laid her head on the table, closing her eyes. "Like that'll happen, Ron."

Then, he turned the teacup the other way. "But this way it looks more like an acorn…whats that?" He scanned the text book. "'A windfall, unexpected, gold'. Excellent, you can lend me some. And there's a thing here." He turned the teacup. "That looks like an animal…yeah, if that was it's head…it looks like a hippo…no, a sheep…"

Alex snorted, and mumbled incoherently, which made Trelawney whirl around.

"Let me see that, my dear." She said reprovingly to Ron, snatching it away from the red head. Everyone went quiet.

"The falcon…my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"But everyone knows that." Hermione said in a whisper; Trelawney looked at her. "Well, they do. Everybody knows about Alex and You Know Who."

Trelawney went back to looking at Alexandra's cup. "The club…an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup…"

"I thought that was a bowler hat." Ron said sheepishly.

"The skull…danger in your path, my dear…"

Everyone was silent, transfixed, except for Alexandra, who's eyes were still closed.

Then, with a final turn, Trelawney gave a scream; Neville broke his second cup. The professor sank into a chair, her hand at her heart, eyes closed.

"My dear girl – my poor dear girl – no – its kinder not to say – no – don't ask me…"

"What is it, Professor?" Dean Thomas asked at once. Everyone had gotten up and crowded around Alexandra and Ron's table to peer at her cup.

"My dear." Trelawney gazed at the still silent Alexandra. "You have the Grim."

Silence, and then Alexandra's head turned. There was a mumbled of 'chocolate bunnies, not frogs…' from her.

"Uh, Professor…" Lavender said quietly. "Alexandra is asleep."

There was a not so soft snore that came after this, as Alexandra moved her arms to rest her head on them in her sleep, unknowingly putting her elbow into the tea filled saucer. There was silence all around her.

**.oO~*~Oo.**

"This can not wait." Dumbledore said. "I must insist."

Madam Pomfrey wasn't the least bit happy about leaving Alexandra and Hermione untreated, and Ron was still passed out. But, they all left, leaving them alone. As soon as the door shut, Alexandra and Hermione were both trying to tell the headmaster the truth. All Alexandra wanted was her Godfather, and that had made her surprisingly mature at the moment, not attempting any perverse jokes or sayings, as well as sarcastic remarks.

"Professor, Blacks telling the truth – we saw Pettigrew – he escaped when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf-"

"-Hes a rat-"

"-Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off-"

"-Pettigrew attacked Ron, it wasn't Sirius-"

Dumbledore held his hand up to quiet them, and Alexandra was shaking in anticipation. Would she finally get her Godfather back after all these years? Or would Dumbledore not believe them?

"It your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time." He said quietly. "There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your work – and the word of two thirteen year old Witches will not convince anybody. A street full of eye witnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence that Sirius had been the Potter's Secret Keeper-"

" Professor Lupin can tell you-" Alexandra started, but Dumbledore cut her off.

"Professor Lupin is currently deep in the forest, unable to tell anyone anything. By the time he is human again, it will be too late, Sirius will be worse than dead. I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little and the fact that he and Sirius are old friends-"

"But-"

"Listen to me, Alex. It is too late, you understand me? You must see that Professor Snape's version of the events is far more convincing than your own."

"He hates Sirius." Hermione said desperately. "All because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him-"

"Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the Fat Lady – entering Gryffindor Tower with a knife – without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius' sentence."

"But you believe us." Alexandra whispered.

"Yes, I do." Dumbledore said, just as quiet. "But I have not the power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister of Magic…"

Alexandra felt her heart being ripped away. She had expected Dumbledore – the great and powerful wizard who was always the fashionably late hero – to save Sirius. So that she could have a chance at a family, at being loved and cared for.

"What we need." Dumbledore said slowly, now looking at Hermione. "Is more time."

"But-" Her eyes lit up. "OH!"

"Now, pay attention." Dumbledore instructed. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the west tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, both of you; you mus not be seen. Miss Granger, you know the law, you know what is at stake. You-must-not-be-seen."

Alexandra had no idea what was going on, but got the sense that it was _Hermione_ saving the day for once.

"Im going to lock you in. It is-" Dumbledore consulted his watch. "Five till midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

And then he was gone.

Alexandra didn't even get to say anything before Hermione had grabbed her and pulled her close, snapping a golden chain around both their necks. Then, Hermione turned the hourglass in the circle on the chain three times. The world dissolved, and Alexandra felt as though she were flying on her Firebolt.

Suddenly, everything came back, and they landed on the floor of an empty entrance hall, with sunlight streaming through the windows. The chain cut into her neck as she turned, but that didn't matter.

"Hermione, what-?"

"In here." She hissed, and hauled them into the nearest broom closet.

She slammed the door shut, and Alexandra opened her mouth.

"What – how – Hermione, what happened?"

"We've gone back in time." Hermione said in a low whisper. "Three house back."

She gave herself pinch to prove she wasn't dreaming.

"But-"

"Shh!" Hermione said. "Listen. Someone's coming! I think – I think it might be us?" She pressed her ear to the door. "Footsteps across the hall…" Hermione murmured. "Yes, I think it's us going to Hagrids!"

"Are you telling me that we're in this cupboard, and we're out there too?"

"Yes." Hermione said, her ear still against the door. "I'm sure its us. It doesn't sound like more than three people and we're walking slowly because we're under the Invisibility Cloak-" She broke off.

"Well?" Alexandra demanded, almost ready to put her ear against the door as well.

"We've gone down the front steps…" She then sat down on an upturned bucket, looking anxious as Alexandra sat on the floor next to her.

"Where did you get that hourglass thing?" Alexandra asked.

"Its called a Time Turner." Hermione explained. "And I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back. I've been using it all year to get to all my lessons. Professor McGonagall made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic so I could have one. She had to tell them I was a model student, that I'd never ever use it for anything except my studies…I've been turning it back so I could hours over again, and that's how I've been doing several lessons at once, see? But… Alex, I don't understand what Dumbledore wants us to do. Why did he tell us to go back three hours? How's that going to help Sirius?"

Alex swallowed thickly, trying to figure out the same answer herself. "There must be something that happened around now that he wants us to change. What happened? We were walking down to Hagrids three hours ago…"

"This is three hours ago, and we are walking down to Hagrids." Hermione said. "We just heard ourselves leaving…"

Alex frowned; she was missing something, she just knew it! Of all the times to have a Barbie Moment™ it had to be now, didn't it?

"Dumbledore said…just said that we could save one more innocent life…" It hit me like Mr. Malfoy's slap back before second year in the brawl. "Hermione, we're going to save Buckbeak!"

"But – how will that help Sirius?"

"Dumbledore said – he just told us where the window is – the window to Flitwick's office! Where they've got Sirius locked up!" Alexandra was nearly vibrating in her spot from anticipation. "We've got to fly Buckbeak up to the window and rescue Sirius! Sirius can escape on Buckbeak – they can escape together!"

"If we manage that without being seen, it'll be a miracle!"

"Well, we've got to try, haven't we?" Alexandra said. "Doesn't sound like anyones there…come on, lets go."

Alexandra pushed open the door and look outside. The hall was deserted, so as quietly as they could manage, darted out and down the stone steps.

"If anyones looking out of the window-"

"Who gives a shit, Hermione? We'll run to the forest!"

Hermione didn't have time to scold her for her language. "Okay, but we'll go around by the greenhouses!" She said breathlessly. "We need to keep out of sigh of Hagrid's front door, or we'll see us! We must be nearly at Hagrid's by now."

Still trying to get past the Barbie Moment Wall™, Alexandra set off at a sprint, with Hermione following behind. She was in shape from Quidditch, so they tore across the scenery and to the forest until safe in the shadows.

"Right." Hermione gasped, out of breath. "We need to sneak over to Hagrids…Keep out of sight, Alex…"

Making their way silently through the trees, (and, in a moment of idiocy, Alex nearly voiced the thought that she felt like a ninja) keeping to the edge of the forest. Then, glimpsing the front of Hagrids Hut, they heard a knock on the door. Moving quietly behind a wide oak, they peered out from either side as Hagrid appeared in the doorway, to see who knocked.

Alex nearly gasped when she heard her own voice out of thin air.

"Its us. We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered, standing back and letting 'them' through, and shutting the door quickly.

A moment of silence, before Alex couldn't help herself. "My mind has been blown like unicorns and rainbows…"

"Lets move along a bit." Hermione whispered, shooting her a look. "We need to get nearer to Buckbeak!"

They crept along until they finally caught sight of the Hippogriff that had taken an immediate like to Alex. Buckbeak looked nervous and was tethered to the fence around Hagrids pumpkin pouch.

"Now?" Alexandra asked.

"No." Hermione hissed. "If we steal him now, those Committee people will think Hagrid set him free! We've got to wait till they've seen he's tied outside."

"That's going to give us…" She did the mental math, and cursed herself for not listening back in Primary school lessons. "About a minute."

At that moment, there was a crash of breaking china.

"That's Hagrid breaking the milk jug." Hermione whispered. "I'm going to find Scabbers in a moment-" Sure enough, there was a feminine shriek from inside.

Alex suddenly felt so jumpy. She wanted to run inside the shack, grab Pettigrew and torture him will cackling maniacally all the way. Her fingers twitched, and muscles tensed to spring.

"Hermione, what if we –we just run in there and grab Pettigrew-"

"No!" Hermione sounded terrified of the idea, and Alexandra immediately realized it was a bad idea, her mind clearing of the revenge clouds. "Don't you understand? We're breaking one of the most important Wizarding laws! Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody! You heard Dumbledore, if we're seen-"

Alexandra couldn't stop herself from asking. "We'd only be seen by ourselves and Hagrid, that's gotta be okay, right?"

"Alex, what would you think if you saw yourself bursting into Hagrids hut?" Hermione demanded.

"I'd probably think _Oh, aint that a sexy person_."

"Alex! This is not a time for jokes!" Hermione whacked her upside the head hard enough to make Alexandra's neck pop. "You wouldn't understand, you might even attack yourself! Don't you see, Professor McGonagall told me what awful things have happened when wizards meddle with time… Loads of them ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake!"

"Okay!" Alex snapped. "It was just an idea, I thought-"

Hermione nudged her to keep her quiet, and pointed towards the castle. Dumbledore, Fudge, the old Committee member and Macnair the executioner were coming down the steps. What Alex wouldn't give for an amazing blade like that…. No! Focus!

"We're about to come out." Hermione said, sounding breathless.

The back door opened, and Alex saw herself, Ron and another Hermione walking out. This was without a doubt the most strangest thing ever – especially since she could see why people called her Goth, with all that black clothing on.

"It's okay, Beaky, it's okay…" Hagrid was saying to Buckbeak, before turning to the past them. "Go on, get goin'."

"Hagrid, we can't-"

"We'll tell them what really happened-"

"They can't kill him-"

Suddenly, Alex knew something. She was a naive idiot, thinking that adults were going to listen to a child. Past them ran, under the Invisibility Cloak, and Alex watched the grass flatten with each of their steps. It made her queasy.

"Where is the beast?" That was Macnair.

"Out—outside." Hagrid croaked.

Alex pulled her head out of sigh when Macnair looked out the window at Buckbeak.

"We – er – have to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, your supposed to listen, too, that's procedure." The executioner's face vanished from the window.

"Wait here." Alex whispered to Hermione. "I'll do it."

Not wishing to listen to the others inside the hut, she put all her thoughts onto untying the rope after she'd vaulted the fence and bowed to the magnificent beast, so that she could come near. He was surprisingly reluctant to go, and just barely got into the forest when they heard the voices.

"Where is it?" That was the Committee member. "Where is the beast?"

"It was tied here!" The Executioner hissed. "I saw it! Just here!"

"How extraordinary." That was Dumbledore, who sounded amused.

"Beaky!" Hagrid said huskily.

There was a swishing nose and the thud of the large axe hitting the fence, to which the executioner swung at in anger.

"Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he's gone!" Hagrid was sobbing. "Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!"

Later, as they were running towards the shack, the sun setting, Hermione tripped, hitting the ground with a thud. Alex froze, and quickly helped her up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

That was when Alex saw it. The Time Turner had fallen out of Hermione's pocket in the fall. She didn't know what compelled her to do such a thing, but Alexandra grabbed it and stuffed it in her own without saying a word about it to Hermione.

**.oO~*~Oo.**

**Dear god, my ass hurts from sitting so long. Please fix it. Signed, the one writing this Fanfic.**

**No, seriously, my ass really hurts.**

**Word Count: 5,537**

**Pages: 25**


	5. Alexandra to Nicolette

"Prime seats!" The Ministry witch at the entrance checked their tickets. "Top box! Straight up, Arthur, and as high as you can go."

The stadium stair were carpeted, to Alexandra's bemusement, in deep rich purple; her favorite shade of purple. The Weasleys, Hermione and Alexandra kept climbing and climbing till they were high enough to get headaches. A small box with about twenty or so fancy purple chairs was their destination, and they all sat in the front row, Alex right between Ron and the twins on the other side, and Ron boxed in by she and Hermione.

Alex tore her eyes away from the Quidditch pitch that she was nigh drooling at, to look at whoever shared the box with them. It was empty except for a House Elf sitting behind them, and the first name that came to mind for her was…

"Dobby?"

The tiny creature looked up, and Alex realized that it wasn't Dobby. Hell, it wasn't even a male; it was female.

"Did miss just call me Dobby?" The house elf squeaked, and Alex winced, remembering when Dobby had appeared in her room when she had been twelve, and started punishing himself.

"Sorry." She told her. "I just thought you were someone I knew."

"But I knows Dobby, too, miss!" The elf squeaked. "My name is Winky, miss – and you, miss – You is surely Alexandra Potter!"

"Yeah, I am." Alex said, feeling a little queasy; and here she had hoped it was only Dobby who knew her name in the species of House Elves.

"But Dobby talks of you all the time, Miss!" Winky exclaimed, looking awestruck. Dear Merlin, trust Dobby to start some kind of fan club for her.

"How is he?" Asked Alex. "How's freedom suiting him?"

"Ah, Miss." Winky said, shaking her head. "Ah, Miss, meaning no disrespect, Miss, but I is not sure you did Dobby a favor, sir, when you is setting him free."

"Why? Is there something wrong with him?" Alex gnawed on her lip in worry. Maybe she could send him Sirius' way…

"Freedom is going to Dobby's head, Miss." Winky explained. "Ideas above his station, Miss. Cant get another position, Miss."

"Why not?" Alex asked, feeling slightly angry that anyone would turn away the house elf.

Winky lowered her head, and spoke in a whisper, as if speaking treason. "He is wanting paying for his work. Miss."

"Paying?" Alex said, sinking in her relief. "Well – why shouldn't he be paid?"

Winky looked horrified at the mere notion. "House elves is not paid, Miss!" Her voice had gone up an octave. "No, no, no. I says to Dobby, I says, go find yourself a nice family and settle down, Dobby. He is getting up to all sorts of high jinks, Miss, what is unbecoming as a house elf. You goes racketing around like this, Dobby, I says, and next thing I hear you's up in front of the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creature, like some common goblin." What was wrong with goblins? Alex complimented them every time she went to Gringotts.

"Well, its about time he had a bit of fun." Alex told Winky.

"House elves is not supposed to have fun, Alexandra Potter." Winky said firmly. "House elves do what they is told. I is not liking heights at all, Alexandra Potter." She glanced at the edge, and swallowed. "But my Master sends me to the top box and I come, Miss."

"Why's he sent you up here if he knows you don't like heights?" Alex frowned. That had to be something similar to animal cruelty… Dear Merlin, she was beginning to sound like Hermione!

"Master – Master wants me to save him a seat, Alexandra Potter. He is very busy." Winky said, tilting her head. "Winky is wishing she was back in Master's tent, Alexandra Potter, but Winky does what she is told. Winky is a good house elf."

This was scarily similar to her own way of thinking as a child back at the Durselys.

"So that's a house elf?" Ron muttered beside her. "Weird things, aren't they?"

"Eh, I don't give a shit. Its not like I should be talking about someone being weird." Alex muttered as Ron pulled out his Omnioculars and started testing them.

"Wild!" He said. "I can make that old bloke down there pick his nose again…and again…and again…"

"Really?" Alex's eyes lit up. "Let me see!"

**.oO~*~Oo.**

After the game later, Alex couldn't sleep inside the tent. Her hand slipped over to the bedside table where she grabbed her glasses and put them on. Opening the drawer, she pulled out the Time Turner. Weighing the options of going back in time to watch it again, she stared at the Time Turner.

Actually, she had never given it back to Hermione, or even told her she had it. Hermione assumed they had lost it in the Forest during their adventure to save Sirius and Buckbeak earlier in the year. Alex just didn't say anything whenever she said anything about the object.

She hadn't used it once through out the summer, though had considered it more times than she could count. Now wasn't different.

Alex must have drifted, because she woke to Mr. Weasley shouting for everyone to get up and go. She stumbled up, desperately hiding the Time Tuner from view as she grabbed her dirty jeans and stuck her legs in ; she slept in a tee shirt and boxers, nothing else. Stuffing the Time Turner into her pocket, and grabbing her wand, Alex followed everyone as they ran.

The marching figures and chaos sickened her. In all the commotion, she got lost from the group, and froze in the middle of it.

She could go back in time. Warn someone. Forgetting what Hermione said about not changing the past and future, she snapped the Time Turner and started turning.

_One turn…two turns…three turns…four turns…_

There were screams, and a tent near by – too close, too close – blew up.

_Fiver turns…six turns…seven turns…_

The ground beneath her exploded as a curse his her, and she was thrown into the forest, smacking into the tree, something going through her chest. It hurt, like nothing had hurt before, but Alex was distracted from it. Her neck cracked, and she went numb, only just noticing the barely there effect of the Time Turner.

She had just died. And her soul had gone back in time while doing so.

**.oO~*~Oo.**

**I wanted to get this over with. Its rushed, Im sorry. I just want to finish this story before I loose interest.**

**Word Count: 1,105**

**Pages: 5**


	6. Alexandra to Nicolette II

There were a lot of things Alexandra was expecting to see when she died. This was not one of them. She was in some kind of store, obviously a ghost, where there were ghosts _everywhere_. Whether they be the lucky ones sitting in the chairs, on the floor, children running around, or standing up, this place was full of them. She looked around, and tried to point out anyone alive. There was a man standing behind the counter, looking quite bored. Could he even see them?

The man had olive toned skin, and bleached blonde hair, cut short. He wore a fancy suite, along with wide shades, and a fancy rose pinned under the name tag that read Charon.

Hesitantly She walked – floated – over to him. "Uh, Mr. Charon, could you tell me where I am?"

He looked at me and groaned. "A newbie. Okay, for starters, your dead. No, you cannot go back unless you can get into Elysium-"

"For starters." Alexandra said in the same tone, mimicking his facial expression. "I already know I'm dead. Kind of hard not to with a ruddy whole in the chest and a snapped neck. Also, I don't favor on going back, that would be stupid. Just tell me where the bloody hell am I!"

Charon glared at me, and Alexandra felt ice go down her spine. "First of all, are you a Demigod?"

"What the ruddy hell is a-"

"Okay, not then." He grumbled. "You need one gold coin – and I mean pure gold – to get into the Underworld. Once there, there are two things you could do; go straight to the Fields of Asphodel, or go to the Judgment Pavilion. If you go to the Pavilion you chance going to the Fields of Punishment, where you will be eternally tortured for your bad deeds in life." Alexandra suddenly wished she hadn't got into so many fights. "But, you could also go to Elysium, which is 'paradise' and could petition to get reborn. Now, are you able to pay?"

"I have no idea, give me a moment." Alexandra said, and started searching her jeans pockets, lifting the hem of the shirt to do so since it went to her knees (what? The twins gave her some of their shirts). She found some left over Galleons, and pulled them out. "This okay?"

Charon snatched one coin from her hand and inspected it, then snorted. "Oh, so your one of those, eh? These coins cost about as much as a single Drachma. Your good, kid. Last on the Ferry, so lets go."

Stuffing the other coins back in her pocket, she followed Charon to an elevator, where as they went farther down, his appearance changed. Now he looked rather like the Muggle Grim Reaper. Or a Dementor.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Dementors, would you?" She inquired.

"I created them, kid." Charon's smug tone told her he was smirking under that hood.

"Well, aren't you a happy chap." Alexandra said sarcastically. "Full of rainbows and sprakles, I mean, you must be to create _such_ a _happy_ creature that enjoys sucking the souls out of living people while also freezing our asses off."

"Its nice to meet someone who can take a joke like you." Charon shot back. "With laughter and absolute _glee_."

"Yes, I'm rather good about that, don't you think, sir creepy?"

"I'm not creepy."

"Oh, sorry, yes. Absolutely sexy, aren't you?"

"Shut up will you."

"No, I'm actually enjoying this for some odd reason. I think I'll continue."

"Your going to talk my ears off."

"Would you rather I burned them?"

At this, Charon waved his hand and Alexandra found herself unable to talk. Crossing her arms in a silent huff, she pointedly stared at the other direction from him. When they arrived at the bottom floor, and shuffled out to the black river with the ferry boat on it, he tossed her onto it, not even caring. She glared at him as he began to steer it.

To distract herself, Alex looked down into the lake, and watched whatever floated by. It was odd, really, but quite cool as well.

Finally, though, the boat stopped and docked. The ghosts shuffled off the boat and into the area. It was some kind of archway, but what struck Alexandra the most was the Cerberus that was as big as Hogwarts standing in it, guarding.

_Oh_. She thought to herself, but would have spoken it out loud had she been able to. _So the Greek Gods are real. No wonder he asked me if I was a Demigod…_

She and the rest of the ghosts passed under him easily, and into the large pavilion. There were three archways now; one leading to a land of darkness and screams, with barbed wire fences around it, one to some kind of wheat field, and one to an island that seemed bright and happy. There was another little area off to the side, which looked like some messed up courtroom. Each area – except the screaming one, ghosts had to be escorted there, it seemed, as well as the happy place – had a long line, though the shortest was the court room area. There were thousands of ghosts trying to go to the wheat field.

_Time for an intelligent inference_. Alexandra was quite proud of herself for remembering that term. _Okay, so, no one wants to go to the screaming place, so that's the Fields of Punishment. The court room is obviously the Judgment Pavilion, and it seems few people are going to Elysium, the happy place. So the field is the Field of Asphodel, where you go if you don't want to be judged or shit like that. Okay. _

Deciding to take the shortest line, she went over to the Judgment Pavilion. While the line moved forward, she prayed to anyone that would listen that she didn't go to the Fields of Punishment. She already knew her Mum and Dad would be in Elysium, or would be if she was in the past and not the future.

"Next." A monotone voice said in the court, and she moved forward to sit in the chair in front of the stands. "Ah, well, look here. A time travel mishap right as she died. Unusual, but not rare."

I didn't recognize the old guys judging me. One looked like a Muggle American President I'd heard about in Primary school, one seemed to forever have a quill in his hand, and the other just creeped me out.

"Alexandra Lily Potter, born July 31st, XXXX, to Lily Marie Evans Potter and James Charles Potter." The one in the middle said. "Your mother is in Elysium, kid, but your father is in Asphodel."

"Or, they will be when they get here." The one on the left said. "You are nearly eighty years into the past."

She blinked. Okay, so her Dad wasn't as nice as she'd thought he was, huh.

"Orphaned at fourteen months old, dumped onto her Aunt's doorstep. Abused and neglected, yet never acted out or hated her relatives." The one on the right said. "That's already enough to get you into Elysium."

"Hey, look at this, she's a witch." The one on the left said with a sneer. "But she isn't as…distasteful as the others of her kind. She stopped a guy from further cheating death by killing off two of the soul pieces she hid – took one to the grave with her. That's a good trait."

"Stopped the same man from gaining immortality at age eleven, as well as saving a girl from death by troll." The middle one said. "That's pleasant."

"Age twelve, stuck up for her friend's family when they were insulted by getting into a fight with the insulter." The…oh, she'd lost track. "Then later saved a whole school from most likely death or petrification by killing the Wizarding Basilisk in her school, saved a girl from having her life force drained to resurrect the teenage version of the man who keeps cheating death around her, and then killed that soul piece."

"Don't forget freeing an abused servant."

"Ah, yes, that, too."

"Defended her parents' honor by inflating an insulter." Another said, reading it off a paper. "Saved both innocents from certain death, and was even so merciful to not kill the man who was the reason for her parents' death."

"Oh, but she stole that Time Turner."

"Oh, it's the one bad thing she's done, let it go."

One of them harrumphed. "Fine."

"Besides, she planned to use said Time Turner to save innocent lives, but when she was using it, died."

"Yes, that's true."

"Decision made." The one in the middle announced. "Alexandra Lily Potter, welcome to Elysium."

Some skeleton guards stood next to her, and escorted her over to the Elysium archway. The moment she passed through, she could speak again, and instead of the coldness she'd felt before, she felt warm.

**.oO~*~Oo.**

Hecate smirked, as she stared at the viewing mirror that showed her favorite little Witch in the Underworld. Just because she hated those kind that were the bastardized form of her children, didn't mean she couldn't choose favorites. The moment Alexandra's soul appeared back in time, she'd felt that she was one of them.

She watched as the hopeful spirit got pushed aside by a hurrying ghost – and she fell straight into the rebirth gate. With a snap of her fingers, an unnoticeable blue outline appeared around the spirit, protecting her memories from being cleansed as most spirits who went through that arch did.

This was going to be fun, she decided, as the spirit manifested in a woman's womb – the mortal woman sleeping in the bed next to Hades. This woman, Maria Di Angelo, had already given birth to one Demigod daughter of Hades. Now, she would have two, and that one yet to be born was – is - the Savior of the Wizarding kind.

And she was being born to the outcast god of the Underworld and death. Oh, how the Fates loved irony.

**.oO~*~Oo.**

**This was easier to write, seeing as its not part of the books, and I don't have to check off them. Next up, you'll see the beginning of Nicolette!**

**Word Count: 1,714**

**Pages: 7**


	7. Alexandra to Nicolette III

It was like someone had obliviated her, because even though she was living in New York with an older sister that she had been reborn to have, she had no idea what had happened to her before the age of three. She was an orphan, she knew that; the lawyer that came to check on them sometimes told them that. Not even Bianca (her sister) knew or remembered who their parents were, even though she'd been six at the time.

Nicolette guessed that even though she'd been reborn, and was no longer Alexandra Potter, she still had shitty luck. Even more so when WWII started up.

Staring into the hotel mirror – they were to change hotels again this evening when the lawyer came – she supposed no one would recognize her if she went forward in time to England. For one, even though she could imitate the British accent with ease, she had an American accent now (but she had Italian linage…this was confusing). Also, though she still had black hair, it was no longer messy ravens black, but sleek, shiny black. Her eyes were now dark, chocolate brown, not the bright green she'd gotten so used to before, and she didn't even have to use glasses. Her skin was olive toned, nearly like that Italian boy's from Hogwarts (Zabini, or something). Her features were no longer soft and smooth, but high, like a cold aristocrat.

Lets not even start on the fact that she was missing the lightning bolt scar…or any scar.

"Nico!" Bianca said from their room. "Mr. Williams is here."

"Coming!" She called back, and ran the brush through her hair once more before hurrying out of the bathroom.

Tossing the brush into her suitcase, and slamming it shut, she ran out to the hall where Mr. Williams was waiting. Mr. Williams was a pretty old guy, with sharp, ugly features, and a look in his eyes that made her want to stay away from him somewhat. He also had the strangest ability to part crowds, as though they were running from him.

In short, Nicolette was pretty fond of the guy.

"Hi ,Mr. Williams!" Nicolette said happily to the man standing next to her sister at the elevator.

"Nicolette." Mr. Williams said with a nod. "You've grown."

Nicolette rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to retort, but the elevator dinged open before she could. Standing inside it, they went down to the lobby and out the door, where a black car was waiting. It was always the same car that took them to each of the hotels that they stayed in.

This time, though, the drive was long enough for her to fall asleep on Bianca's shoulder. The thirteen year old didn't mind, though, seeing as the ten year old hardly ever did this anyways. Bianca was always taking care of her, and it made Nicolette a little guilty every time she thought about it, and got her little presents now and then. She knew Bianca got annoyed with taking care of her all the time.

"Nicolette, wake up." Bianca shook her shoulder. "We're here."

"I'm up!" Nicolette said hurriedly, sitting up straight, and wiped the drool off the corner of her mouth quickly.

"We're here." Bianca said.

"Oh, yeah." Nicolette laughed sheepishly, and followed her sister out of the car.

A casino was in front of them, with glowing neon lights that read Lotus Hotel.

"Are we even of age to stay here?" She whispered to Bianca.

"Of course we are, or Mr. Williams wouldn't have brought us here." Nicolette nodded at Bianca's answer, and helped her as they got their suite cases.

"Now, girls, I'll be back soon, okay?" Mr. Williams said, even though they all knew he might not come back for months.

"See you, Mr. Williams." Nicolette said as they entered.

The casino was full of bright lights and people running around and playing games. Nicolette blinked at everything and even what some people were wearing. They looked to be straight out of the History books! The games were kind of old fashioned as well.

They were given a room key and playing cards, as well as both Nicolette and Bianca eating a lotus flower cookie. Nicolette had to admit, they were pretty goddamn delicious. Was this what the Greek Gods ate? She couldn't be sure, but it was a tempting idea.

**.oO~*~Oo.**

"Bianca and Nicolette Di Angelo?" The voice was interrupting her in the middle of her shooting down the police.

"What? I'm kind of busy right now." She snapped, as Bianca only grunted beside her, the fake gun shots making her ears ring.

"Its time to take you to your new hotel."

"Ah, come on!" Nicolette whined. "I love it here!"

"Ms. Di Angelo, I'm sorry, but you must come with me."

With a sigh, she shut the game off. Bianca was grumbling next to her as they left, ignoring the assistants trying to get them to eat more cookies. They had started to give her a bad taste in her mouth, anyways, so it wasn't that big of a loss.

Spending a month at Lotus had been the best time out of her whole second life. But when they stepped outside, Nicolette knew that something was wrong and different. There were newer buildings, all more 21st century then WWII century – she should know, since her past self had lived during that era. Only because of Tim-

Time travel.

Glancing at the newspaper boxes at the foot of the stone steps, she hid a gasp. It was nearly seventy years into the future. Two years before she was to die as Alexandra. Which meant that Alexandra was dealing with the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco, and she had yet to turn ten.

The new lawyer drove them to a place in Maine called Westover Hall. It was the amazing looking gothic castle that was a Privet Academy. But, it also looked somewhat like a prison, though she wasn't going to complain. What if she had stayed in the Hotel for any longer? Would she have passed over her death day?

It was then that she decided that she hated time travel.

**.oO~*~Oo.**

**Word Count: 1,037**

**Pages: 5**


	8. Poll Annoucement

**This isnt an update, sorry. **

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE. IF YOU WANT UPDATES, CHECK IT OUT. That's literally what its there for; the poll question is 'Which story should I update first?'. **

**Go and vote! Its open!**

**If there is any trouble with the poll display or voting, please PM me about it and I'll try and fix it.**


End file.
